The Letters
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: A collection of correspondence between a Prince of Asgard and a Prince of Jotunnheim. In their pages, and between the lines is the unfolding of a tale of love and intrigue. Thor/Loki M/M Explicit Jotunn Loki.


June 14th

To His Majesty King Laufey,

Twice now you have rebuffed my petitions for peace. Since then your people have lost six major battles. Thousands of your men have perished, and soon it will be your civilian population, to include your children. Do not make me do this. My army has advanced closer to your palace than ever before. I will press on until victory if I must. Like you, my losses are mounting. Peace will come to our peoples one way or another. Shall it be by death or by diplomacy? The choice is yours.

Sincerely,

His Majesty King Odin Borson, Allfather, and Protector of the Nine Realms

* * *

June 15th

To His Majesty King Odin Borson, Allfather, and Tyrant of the Nine Realms:

Destroying our sacred temple with that great ball of fire was an insult! May Ymir roast you in the fires of Hel!

Sincerely,

His Majesty King Laufey, Jotunnheim

* * *

August 4th

To His Majesty King Laufey of Jotunnheim,

I've taken the western quarter of your great city. Thousands are dead. More will die if you refuse to surrender. Capitulate now, and my father and I will be merciful. There need not be any more bloodshed here. I know that your people need the farming moons to feed your people as much as we do. A sharing agreement can be made either by deed, through a marriage alliance, or some other means that might be yet conceived. There is enough land to feed both kingdoms. Please consider your answer carefully.

Sincerely,

Thor

* * *

August 5th

To The Little Hammer,

Those moons belong to my people. You are the thieves here. The day I yield is the day I die!

Go Fuck Yourself!

Laufey

* * *

September 13th

To His Highness Prince Regent Helblindi, Steward of Jotunnheim:

Your first shipment of restitution was found wanting. It did not include the 10 tons of coal nor the 800 bushels of wheat required. Make the delivery within ten days or your people will suffer.

Sincerely,

King Odin Borson, Allfather, and Protector of the Nine Realms

* * *

September 13th

To His Royal Highness Thor, Crowned Prince of Asgard:

It has been many days since I last looked upon your face. Though you looked at me with suspicion and never spoke to me, you were respectful. I watched you as you watched me, while your father and my brother discussed our terms of surrender. After my father's death, you had every opportunity to take what you wanted. You could've been cruel, but you merely showed me indifference. Considering present circumstances I choose to interpret indifference as a kindness. Or perhaps I am wrong? I pray not. I know that the shipment we are sending out today will be short. With many of our strongest warriors dead and our city in ruins, organizing the remaining labor has been difficult. Helblindi and I both have gone out with our people to shovel the coal needed to make payment. Please do not take the shortage as an insult or a ploy. I beg you, my prince, for mercy for my people. My father was too stubborn and arrogant to do so, but I am not. Please. I'll do anything you ask as a show of good faith.

Sincerely,

Prince Loki, The Runt of Jotunnheim

* * *

September 14th

To His Royal Highness, Prince Loki of Jotunnheim:

In response to your letter, I have asked my father to extend the delivery date from 10 days to 14 days. Your letter showed more humility and forethought than anything your father ever wrote during all our months of correspondence. I look forward to working with you in the future on all diplomatic matters. Since you are a runt, as you say, perhaps your brother will see fit to designate you his official envoy for other future concerns.

Sincerely,

Thor

* * *

September 15th

To His Royal Highness Thor, Crowned Prince of Asgard:

I thank you on behalf of my people for your benevolence and mercy. I discussed the matter with my brother, and he agreed that I should act as an ambassador for all future meetings. I thank you for your assistance. You've been very kind.

Sincerely,

Loki

* * *

October 1st

To Ambassador Loki of Jotunnheim,

My father has ordered me to survey your southern lands. It would only take me a couple of hours to complete on my own, but I felt I might learn more about your land and people if you accompany me for the day. It will be the day after tomorrow. Please let me know if you can come.

Sincerely,

Thor

* * *

October 2nd

To His Royal Highness Thor, Crowned Prince of Asgard:

Yes, of course. I await your arrival, my prince.

Sincerely,

Loki

* * *

October 5th

To Ambassador Loki of Jotunnheim:

Dear Loki,

I found your council during my travels of your realm very helpful. On the matter of the coal mines, I have recommended to my father that the restitution total be reduced. I confess that I see your homeland with new eyes. Had you not been beside me I never would have known about all abundant animal life that lives just beneath the freshly fallen snow. Nor would I know of the great ingenuity your people possess to grow crops in such cold places. Difficult circumstances have forced your people to persevere in unexpected ways. I see the beauty of it.

My duties will keep me here in Asgard for the foreseeable future. I will need you to come to Asgard to provide regular reports on the inspections of our restitution shipments. The next is due in 27 days.

Sincerely,

Thor

* * *

October 7th

To His Royal Highness Thor, Crowned Prince of Asgard:

My prince, I write to you to report of a great snow storm that came yesterday. It did minimal damage but did slow our labors. The sky was clear today. There are few things that I've seen that share the same shade of sparkling blue. It is not the same shade as my skin, nor of the ice or ocean, but like a pair of eyes whose owner I cannot place.

The last of the bodies have been cleared, and the threat of cholera is no longer imminent. With this concern addressed, we now have more people available to help gather our natural resources. I join my people every day to ensure that the timetables are met. There was a time when I would have scoffed at such work. I was an arrogant child like my father. I would say that war makes men out of all children, bu that isn't true. Least of all, for my father. I eagerly await my first visit to your realm. Until then.

Sincerely,

Loki

* * *

October 10th

To Ambassador Loki,

I too have been changed by war. In my youth, I was eager for glory. My people sing of it often enough. Imagine my surprise when I found that no such thing exists. It is a lie old warriors tell themselves to keep their nightmares at bay. My countrymen drown themselves in mead and women to forget the horrors they've done. I cannot. I must think of the future, one where Asgard and Jotunnheim can coexist in peace. With your help, I believe it can be achieved.

The sky here is blue today.

Sincerely,

Thor

* * *

October 15th

Dear Prince Thor,

I've been thinking of Asgard these past few days. I have no idea what it is like there or how I will be received. Is everything covered in gold as the stories say? I am made to believe that it is so hot there that I'll burst into flames the moment I arrive. I am also concerned about my safety, I'm ashamed to say. The wounds of war are still fresh for everyone, and even your loyal guards have a vendetta. Will I be close to you?

Sincerely,

Loki

* * *

October 17th

Dear Loki,

I understand your concerns. You will be housed in a guest room next to my chambers. For your safety, and practicality of course. It'll be convenient and save time for us both. Contrary to what you have heard, not everything is covered in gold. The palace is, but as for the city, much of it is sandstone, that glows gold when the sun sets. It will probably be uncomfortably warm for you. I'm not sure what to do about that. I thought to inquire with one of my palace healers but feared her curious looks.

Sincerely,

Thor

* * *

October 25th

Dear Thor,

After several days of research in my palace library, I found an old book about traveling etiquette, of all things. It was a funny little tomb, and I learned a great deal about visiting other realms. It turns out the remedy is an enchanted stone, set in a ring in my family's royal jewel collection. It is an ugly thing, and I always wondered why it was included among all the other gorgeous items my parents owned. I have since laid claim to it and now wear it every day. We are working hard to fulfill the next delivery, which should arrive on time. Until then.

Loki

* * *

November 2nd

Dear Loki,

I apologize for the cruel remarks of my countrymen. I have corrected them and let it be known that disrespecting a prince from any realm will not be tolerated. You handled their baiting remarks with far more grace than I ever could, and I commend you for it. I enjoyed our discussion about Midgardian literature and wanted to continue it, if you permit, during breakfast in the morning. My servants usually serve me promptly at nine. I hope you will join me.

Thor

* * *

November 5th

Dear Thunderwand,

I regret to inform you that your front door was open all throughout dinner. Please forgive me for asking, but my scientific curiosity will not be quenched otherwise. Do the Aesir have foreskin on their penises when they are born? Is it removed at some point or do you not know what foreskin is because your people don't have it at all?

Loki

* * *

November 5th

Dear Curious Cat,

I'll tell you if you show me yours.

Sincerely,

Thunderdick

* * *

November 7th

Dear Loki,

Never before have I stayed up til dawn, just talking. The starry sky usually fails to hold my attention, I am so accustomed to seeing it. You let me see it with new eyes, and now in the evening, my thoughts turn to you. Your departure from Asgard was too abrupt, and I shall endeavor to manufacture reasons for your future visits to take longer.

Thor

* * *

November 10th

Dear Thor,

My time in Asgard feels like a dream. Despite the initial rudeness of your people, the rest of my stay was very pleasant. I thank you for making that possible. After spending five days in a fully functioning palace, I now see how dilapidated my home has become. Years of war took its toll on our treasury, and basic maintenance was neglected for the sake of the war effort. The south wing is practically condemned. The rest of my world looks covered in shades of depressed gray. Your laughter was like sunshine upon my heart, and I think of it often when I need a boost in my mood. I regret, however, that even if you find a way to keep me longer in Asgard, I cannot stay. My people are already behind in the next restitution shipment. I must join them tomorrow in the coal mines.

Sincerely,

Loki

* * *

November 20th

To His Royal Highness Prince Regent Helblindi, Steward of Jotunnheim:

The rebellion on the first harvest moon will end in bloodshed if you do not convince your people to lay down their arms. The eviction of the southern continent stands. If they are not vacated within three days, I will clear them out myself.

Regards,

King Odin Borson of Asgard, Allfather, and Protector of the Nine Realms

* * *

November 21st

Dear Thor,

My brother and I have found a solution to the uprising on the western moon, but we need your help. Telling 20,000 people to just pack up and leave with nowhere to go, will not work. They would be refugees in the North. The harsh winter there has already started. Even frost giants can freeze to death, and there is not enough housing for all of them. There is, however, on Jotunheim. There are entire villages on Jotunnheim that are practically vacant because of the war. Empty houses that will fall into disrepair without new tenants. These places are scattered all over our world and would disperse the upset inhabitants of the moon. Moving so many would take months with our ships. The Bifrost could move them in days. I implore you, to assist us.

Sincerely,

Loki

* * *

November 22nd

To His Royal Highness Prince Regent Helblindi, Steward of Jotunnheim:

I spoke with the Allfather regarding your request to use the Bifrost. Your request has been granted. We can move up to one thousand of your people at a time. Please provide an itinerary of which groups are to go in order and their ultimate destination. I will coordinate with your ambassador to ensure a smooth transport.

Sincerely,

His Royal Highness Crowned Prince Thor of Asgard

* * *

November 23rd

Dear Thor,

I thank you for your benevolence and look forward to working with you on resolving the relocation issue. My people will not accept this decision easily, and I anticipate some initial resistance. I have targeted the loudest rabble-rousers for the first transport home. They are to be deposited directly into the courtyard of the palace. I wish I hope to have this issue resolved soon and with minimal disruption to our fragile peace.

Sincerely,

Loki

* * *

November 30th

Dear Loki,

I pray this letter finds you well. Never have I lamented the precision of your countrymen's aim more than this day. I was so grateful to Lady Eir for saving your arm that I granted her a weregild. She may have singlehandedly averted another war. She may have singlehandedly averted another war. Well, perhaps you averted it singlehandedly. I'm sorry. I'm rambling. I'm b

Dear Loki,

Your beauty and grace

November 30th

Dear Loki,

I pray this letter finds you well. I know tensions between our realms are as high as ever but know that there is one in Asgard concerned for your health and happiness. I have enclosed a small gift, a book of poetry, to pass the time during your convalescence. It has been a favorite of mine since childhood, and I can think of no other who would understand the deeper meanings hidden within its pages better than you. Please write as soon as your hand is able.

Sincerely,

Thor

* * *

December 4th

To His Royal Highness Crown Prince Thor of Asgard,

Thank you for the lovely gift.

Sincerely,

His Royal Highness Prince Loki of Jotunnheim

* * *

December 5th

Dear Loki,

I hope you enjoy this new story. Most think the tale of the little mermaid to be a fable for little girls. Though the ending is tragic, I always found it heartwarming that a person would die rather than harm the one they love. Still, I do imagine the ending being different than what it is.

Happy ends,

Thor

* * *

December 22st

Dear Loki,

It has been near a month since your injury, and I pray you are healing well. I have not heard from you, and look forward to our next meeting at the restitution drop-off. The Yule festival is three days hence. If you wish, I will welcome an early visit.

Sincerely,

Thor

* * *

January 2nd

Dear Loki,

I was disappointed that you were not healthy enough to give your report in person. Your councilman was knowledgeable but lacked your intuition and insight into the future relations between our peoples. I know the strain all too well. My friends have noticed my lack of interest in the feasts of late. Frankly, I find them rather dull, when the company I desire is not present. Many see my melancholy and delight in it. They do not desire peace. I desire it. I desire it very much indeed.

Sincerely,

Thor

* * *

January 5th

Dear Thor,

I was a fool today. Your unannounced visit took me by surprise, and when you tried to show me affection in front of my countrymen, I was cold towards you. I realize now that my resentments from the war still linger within my heart. On the moon, when my countrymen attacked me, they called me a blood traitor. I thought that perhaps I could pull back, and distance myself from you. I tried to change our relationship into something strictly professional. But there is something there that I can no longer deny. I see my country and my people struggle to keep pace with the restitution payments, to the point where nothing else is being accomplished. We are being sapped of our resources and our time. Everything remains in ruins while we work the mines. We feel enslaved, and that resentment is spilling over into my feelings for you. I want to start over, but even if we do, I'm not sure how we could proceed. Peace and love are far harder to attain than either of us realized. You would feel in time, manipulated by me for wanting to make things easier for my people. And I would continue to resent you for making the lives of my people so hard. I confess I do not know what to do.

Sincerely,

Loki

* * *

January 7th

Dear Loki,

I argued with my father today. He was already displeased by how much the restitution had already been reduced. When I begged that they be given up entirely, he thought me mad. My countrymen likewise do not understand my reasoning. And so, the only solution I can come up with is to work beside your people. Mjolnir is a tool as well as a weapon. It can rebuild cities, and I shall start by rebuilding yours. Only when the task is finished will I come to you again. I pray that the bitterness will be gone.

Sincerely,

Thor

* * *

January 10th

Dear Thor,

I saw you from afar today. I think you saw me as well but kept your distance. I tried to convey with my eyes my appreciation, and my longing but I think I was too far away for you to see it. The palace already looks much better in the two days of work you've completed. You looked magnificent and powerful. It reminded me of the first time I ever saw you. It was on the battlefield. At the time, you were mowing down my people, and yet, I was in awe of you. You had a golden glow about you and your cape whipped in the air as you fought. Your determined blue eyes had a deeper kindness about them that I could see even in the heart of battle. I knew then that I wanted you and yet could never approach. You would've killed me on sight when I all wanted to do was tell you, that I think you are lovely.

Sincerely,

Loki

* * *

January 12th

Dear Loki,

I saw you, and yes I saw your eyes. They were red garnets like the rubies in my crown. Your cerulean skin reminds me of the ocean. I long to run my fingers through your dark hair and whisper the sweet intimacies of passion.

Sincerely,

Thor

* * *

January 14th

Dear Thor,

Your assistance in the mines today turned three weeks of work into three days of work. I cannot thank you enough. You looked funny covered head to toe in black dust, and when you removed your tunic, I saw your magnificence. I spied a little freckle just to the left of your belly button. I wanted to lick it. I wanted to run my tongue over the cute little dot, and then dip into the hollow beside it.

Thinking of you,

Loki

* * *

January 16th

Dear Loki,

At my current pace of work, I expect to have the repairs to the palace completed within the month. Every day I work with eagerness knowing that my reward will be a moment with you.

Thinking of you,

Thor

* * *

January 19th

Dear Thor,

I traced my petals last night. I skimmed my fingertips around the outer edge, and then I wanted more. I wanted to display myself before you, so I pulled a mirror to my bed and spread my legs before it, pretending you were watching. I was so slick I scarcely felt the roughness of my hands as I pressed circles into the purple flesh. Try as I might, I could not seem to satisfy myself, so I stole a pole fruit from the kitchens. I got on my hands and knees and presented myself to the cold air, offering myself to the heavens. I cried out your name and then cursed it when part of the pole fruit broke off inside of me. It left a thick discharge of sticky seeds behind. I watched it drip out of me as my womb pulsed in release.

Thinking of you,

Loki

* * *

January 20th

Dear Loki,

I worked myself to the point of collapse today. I could not sleep otherwise. I ache. Deep in my soul, I ache for you. For that deeper connection to your soul. Until that day comes, I tremble in need.

Thor

* * *

January 21st

My Darling Thunderer,

The sky was clear and full of stars last night, and I knew that wherever you were, you were looking at them too. My people are talking about you. They say you work with the fury and determination of a madman. They guess at your motivations for repairing our world. Most assume you are driven by guilt. But there are some who cast their glances at me. I think they know. I think they talk about us. I think I like it.

Loki

* * *

January 23rd

My Beloved Blue,

I would have them all speak of us. I would have our love be the thing of poems and ballads. All will know the first time we make love. Your cries of pleasure shall echo for miles, and I shall proclaim you my only. I will scream your name to the heavens and be your devoted.

Until then my darling,

Thor

* * *

January 26th

Dear Thor,

I received the basket of pole fruit you sent me. They were large, long, and firm with just enough softness to make the flesh succulent for nibbling. They were all at the peak of ripeness and squirted their seed inside of me when I squeezed them hard enough. Their sweet nectar and seeds danced upon my tongue and inside my womb. I think I'm pregnant.

Loki

* * *

Lopt-

I know that this farce you are carrying out with that Asgardian Thunder Beast is for the benefit of our people, but I did not expect you to commit to your task so vigorously! The noise, which could be heard last night by all the dead in Helheim was merely an annoyance compared to the blizzard that coated our kingdom in ice. You are henceforth commanded to carry out all your future intimacies with that miniature buffoon anywhere other than Jotunnheim! And please make sure your paramour repairs the damages he caused as well. I would not be half so lenient as I am now if I was not convinced that you had somehow manipulated that fool into sucking your cock! I'm impressed, little brother. That having been said, you're disgusting. Wash your hands before coming to breakfast…and everything else.

-Helblindi

* * *

Beloved-

I will be gone for several days. I've been called home to attend a council meeting by my father and will return once my duties are settled. I left your chambers with your taste still fresh upon my lips. Your scent clung to my skin, and never have I worn a more evocative cologne. Already, I crave the flavor of the honey wine that flows between your thighs and the sharp wit of your dagger tongue.

Love,

Thor

* * *

Darling,

I must tell you that my brother was a little miffed by our bedroom activities. Our neighbors were not half so entertained as we were by our ministrations. He's forbidden me to have sex on Jotunnheim with you. Incidentally, you'll want to hurry back. We may or may not have frozen over the main entrance to the palace. I think it's funny but Helblindi was born without a sense of humor.

I wanted to ask, but I was afraid at the time…were you a virgin? I didn't think you were but you seemed so surprised when I penetrated you. It was as though you expected it to hurt, and the genuine shock on your face when you felt pleasure wash over you was evident. Or perhaps you're used to only playing the part of the male? It makes sense I suppose, seeing as you are incomplete. I just wanted to tell you that you were beautiful and magnificent, and that you needn't be shy or embarrassed.

Smelling your pillow,

Loki

* * *

February 5th

Dear Loki,

My mind turns to serious matters. My father knows I keep you as a lover, but he suspects that you are more to me than a mere thrall. I sense it, and I fear he disapproves. The topic of my future wife was sprung upon me this morning by one of my father's councilmen. My father thinks he is being sneaky by not addressing the matter with me directly himself. I saw through the rouse. I told him that I was not ready to marry at this time. That I understood the importance of a strong marriage alliance. That preventing future wars would be of benefit to Asgard. He frowned, but he did not refute my point. There are many nobles in Asgard that want peace, even if they will not admit it in front of their king. Loki, we need to discuss where this is going, you and I. I am the heir to my throne and you are second born. You would be my Queen in a land that full of resentful former enemies. Is it in you to give up Jotunnheim for me?

* * *

February 6th

Dear Thor,

Darling, you are so sweet and straightforward. You could learn a thing or two from your father about being sneaky. Yes, of course, I'm willing to give up Jotunnheim. I'd be a daft fool to pursue any sort of relationship with you and expect you to give up your crown when I don't have one of my own. But if you tell your father that you want to marry me, he'll flat out forbid it. If I were pregnant, however, he'd have no choice but to push a marriage forward to avoid scandal and future political problems with an illegitimate Jotunn heir. So, I guess, yes I'll marry you. Since your father despises me and Helblindi has forbidden our carnal activities here, I think perhaps we should go on a trip together and spend the entire time with your dick up my cunny. We can always take breaks and swap positions if you get bored. I'm touching myself as I write this.

Love,

Loki

* * *

Beloved-

Tomorrow night after dinner I want you to take the Bifrost up to Asgard. I will meet you in the gatehouse and we will go where ever you wish. Bring your luggage and a basket of fruit.

-Thor

P.S. I found this item in a shop next to one of the brothels. You can stick it to a wooden chair and the shaft will stand straight up. Ride it. Ride it while you press your fingers into little circles over that nub that makes your cunny squirt. Practice, so that you may perform for me once we are together.

* * *

Darling-

Did you buy one for yourself as well? I hope so.

-Loki

* * *

March 5th

Dear Son,

Heimdall tells me that the place where you are staying has been plagued by rain and snow. I find it curious, considering that it is a tropical climate. I can only conclude that you are the source of this mysterious weather. The locals are displeased and also feel you are to blame. You might have overstayed your welcome. As it is, you are needed here at home. The Jotunns were late with their last shipment, and your father was not pleased at all. However, I would ask that you try to learn to control your emotions…at all times. Perhaps a little bit more practice is warranted before your return. I hear the ice cliffs of Alfheim are breathtaking this time of year. I think a little time atop a cold mountain might cool your passions, or at least camouflage them.

I have been keeping busy here in Asgard. The gossipers at court have spread word that your future marriage situation was recently broached. Like a dinner bell, the ladies have come to call upon me, that they may wend their way into my inner circle. Some of them are very nice. They are all so very hopeful. Our brief winter is already over, and the flowers are budding once more. You must be careful not to freeze them upon your return. The time of courtship for all creatures large and small is at hand. Please be careful.

Love,

Frigga

* * *

March 17th,

A Petition to the Allfather: His Majesty King Odin of Asgard

Request: Restitution for Damages Inflicted by the Crown

Plaintiff: Lord Elrod of the Township of Vester, Vanaheim

Accused: His Royal Highness Prince Thor of Asgard

My Lord,

Your son's bill for his recent stay in our little village now totals 547 gold feathers, for damages inflicted by his supernatural talents while staying in our humble little resort. The roofs of 12 of our beach huts require either patching or full replacement. The recent weather has also scared off other prospective tenants and hurt my business. I require full reimbursement to conduct all the needed repairs. I also regret to inform you that Prince Thor is no longer welcome at this establishment.

Sincerely,

His Lordship Granderthar Elrod

* * *

March 18th

Thor-

Your time is up. Your father is livid.

-Frigga

* * *

March 18th

Brother-

I need you to request an audience with the Allfather in Asgard tomorrow morning. I'll need you present to if we are to turn my current condition into an advantage for our people. With father dead, you are my legal guardian and protector of our bloodline. A little lie that you are infertile would mean that any child I bear, would be the heir to the throne of Jotunnheim. Odin would be faced with either letting his own grandchild would be raised to either hate Asgard or love it. A Jotunn Queen and a Jotunn prince in Asgard means peace for Jotunnheim and an end to all restitutions. Play our cards right my brother. I'll see you in the morning.

Loki

* * *

March 20th

From Their Majesties

To the People of Asgard

Let it be known this day that Thor Odinson, Crowned Prince of Asgard and your future King is henceforth betrothed to His Royal Highness Prince Loki Laufeyson of Jotunnheim. Let all rejoice! The ceremony biding our kingdoms together will take place in a fortnight. May the merging of our houses bring forth an everlasting peace.

* * *

March 20th

Thor Odinson,

Until your wedding night, you and Loki are banned from sleeping together! Not under my roof young man! You've done enough damage. The scandal of it all! I'll not have the two of you drowning my garden and undoing all the servant's work of preparing for the reception. Please send Loki to the tailor today for his first fitting. You'd do well to take your supper in your chambers for the next two weeks. I'm too angry to look at you!

-Mother

* * *

March 20th

Darling,

Your mother is a delight. She was very kind to me today, despite her anger bubbling beneath the surface. She has tucked me away in a guest room on the other side of the palace. She wants me to pay a penance I suppose, for embarrassing your family. Your people have a strange obsession with pre-marital sex or the proof of it at least. She seems to fear that my pregnant belly will burst out of my wedding attire in the middle of the vows. She brought up the topic of a bedding ceremony, and then discussed "faking the stain." How funny. I do find the idea of others watching us pleasure one another rather intriguing. I can't wait to make you moan my name as I ride you.

Love,

Loki

* * *

March 21st

Beloved,

I eagerly await the day when we join our houses and become family. I often think of our child and of the changes your body will undergo. I think of your belly swelling round and of your breasts, tender with milk. I'll massage your aching nipples with my tongue, and knead your flesh between your thighs with my greedy fingers. I also hunger to feel you inside me once more, but it cannot happen at the ceremony. My people would fall into a fit of rage and think me a weakling and unfit to rule. The hatred from the war still lingers. Let them all see an Asgardian, and a Jotunn make love.

Thor

* * *

March 22nd

Thor,

If we are to make love before witnesses, then we should do so fully for all to see. How else are we to break down the old bigotries that cause our peoples to war with one another so frequently? If your countrymen are fool enough to think you weak for enjoying such pleasure, then let them question your strength and virility in combat.

-Loki

* * *

March 23rd

Beloved,

There are other ways to end the racism that plagues our peoples without causing unnecessary conflict. Please understand why I want that specific part of our lives to remain private.

Love,

Thor

* * *

March 24th

Darling,

I'm disappointed, but I will relent. I don't want to fight, and I'm terribly lonely down at this end of the palace without you. I'd beg you to sneak away and see me, but I fear we would not be able to control ourselves upon meeting. Your mother's garden is very nice.

I'm getting a taste of what my life will be like going forward. Life here in Asgard is very luxurious and grand. I confess I feel a little guilty, despite having eased the burdens of my people through this marriage. I feel like I am abandoning them. Helblindi is not the wisest of rulers, but he is better than our father. That is something I suppose.

I miss you now. The next several days will feel like an eternity. I ache for your strong arms to hold me.

Love,

Loki

* * *

April 4th

Dear Bethany,

Oh my word, watching His Highness in his marital bed last night has ruined me! My husband is not half so attentive. Did you know that Jotunns have a cock _and_ a cunny? I suppose I always knew in the back of my mind but I could never imagine what having both would look like. The Jotunn was handsome in his own way, and I found myself wondering what it would feel like to ride a full sized Jotunn cock. Our Prince indeed displayed enthusiasm for his form. His head was between the Jotunn's legs for nearly half an hour! Thor's own maleness did not fail to impress either. When I saw it, I felt concerned for the Jotunn prince, and his ability to accommodate our prince's considerable appendage. I left the ceremony desperate for relief and imagined the two of them as I found it.

Erica

* * *

April 5th

Dear Erica,

Found relief? How did you manage that when your husband was passed out beneath a table the entire night? Did our princes not cover themselves with the sheets in their marriage bed? You make it sound like they were on exhibition.

Bethany

* * *

April 5th

Bethany-

They were on exhibit. They had no shame in it, nor did I when I let one of the palace guards alleviate me of my troubles!

* * *

April 7th

XXX

Good morning beloved. I did not wish to wake you. I've gone into the garden to pick you a bundle of flowers. Your shiny black hair looked a gorgeous mess, tangled around your face and spread over my pillow. Don't bother getting dressed. I must have you twice more before lunch.

The End


End file.
